Change in the House of Flies
by Kid A1
Summary: Your not-so-average creation-of-the-twins fic.


Change in the House of Flies ****

Change in the House of Flies

A Dragonball Z fan fiction by LadyRivka

[shigeru]

__

I watched you change into a fly

I looked away; you were on fire

And I watched a change in you

It's like you never had wings…

The horrible memory of that fateful day, the day of the car accident, haunted Mosuka Shigeru. His mother had died and his then-eleven-year-old twin sister, Miki, became an inoperable cripple, who kept getting worse and worse. The doctors said she was lucky to be alive; but, no, Shigeru wanted his sister to walk again, partially out of pity, partially out of hatred of being her personal valet. Their father was too busy managing the run-down apartment complex they lived in, appropriately known to the villagers as the House of Flies, so Shigeru had to take care of his sister, watch over her, cater to her every whim.

And today's whim, as it had been every Friday afternoon for the past year, was to go to town to go to the mall.

[miki]

__

Now you feel alive…

Miki felt lucky she had a brother like Shigeru. Yes, his temper flared up at times, and he had an unnatural fixation with guns and cars, but he watched over her like a hawk. Never let the boys at school who wanted to play "trip-the-cripple" do the deed. Always took her to the mall on Fridays, even though he grumbled about it. But Miki knew Shigeru liked using his new senior license, and driving his father's air-car, no matter how much he complained. She saw through him; twins are like that.

Shigeru, upon seeing the mall, parked the air-car near the entrance, careful to park in a handicapped spot so Miki could get in the door without her legs going into spasms. Sure, she was wearing her leg-braces, but that was no guarantee she would lose her balance and knock herself unconscious. And the mall didn't have wheelchairs, so Shigeru had to cart her around.

"Where do you want to shop today?" he groaned.

Miki, blue eyes shining, saw a sale flyer at the clothing store across from where the twins were standing. "There!" she pointed.

"How friggin' long you going to be, Miki?"

"Depends on how much cute stuff I find."

"Okay. Fine." He walked his twin over to the store and handed her to a saleslady. "This is my sister; she has trouble walking. Could you help her out, looking for clothes and trying them on?"

"Sure!" beamed the saleslady.

In the alcove near the store, a cell phone rang.

"Have you seen her yet?" inquired a booming masculine voice.

"What does she… Mosuka Miki…look like? That is, if she's here at all?" answered an elderly man. He was nervous to find her, the incurable cripple-girl.

"Oh, she's here, all right. She tells me she goes to the mall every Friday afternoon after school. She tells me everything about herself. She trusts me- after all, I am her physician. I know what's best for her. You're best for her, Gero."

"What the hell does she look like?" yelled Dr. Gero.

"Ahh…Miki. She's about five-foot-eight, bobbed blond hair, sparkling, wide blue eyes. She wears heavy-duty leg braces- it's the only way she can walk."

"Oh. I see." Gero smirked, unbeknownst to the doctor on the other side of the phone. He had plans for Miki- other than making her able to walk again.

"I have to go… appointment in five minutes."

"Good-bye." 

Gero peeked from behind the alcove. There stood…or rather, wobbled…Miki, trying on a sweater, assisted by a salesgirl. A raven-haired, black-eyed boy, about Miki's age, was standing impatiently, hands in his jean pockets.

He was the most beautiful boy Gero had ever seen in his whole life.

He smirked and laughed to himself. Oh, he had plans for this young man. Oh, did he ever have _plans_.

Gero sprung from the alcove and introduced himself to Miki, who, unfortunately, had her hands full of shopping bags at the moment. His icy stare startled the young girl, who immediately dropped her bags, wobbled on her braces, and fell flat on her behind.

"Oh, that's too bad," Gero snickered. "Here, let me help you up. It'd be easier if you could walk, you know…"

"No shit," she replied.

"I can make it so you can walk again."

"That's a bunch of bull, Miki!" Shigeru yelled. "The doctors said you'll never be able to walk without those braces, if at all!"

"That's where you're wrong, boy. I can make it so her legs are fully functional again."

Among other things, Gero thought.

"Here, I'll help, Sis." Shigeru stood Miki up and picked up her clothing bags.

"So, she's your sister, eh?"

"Can it, you old bastard." The more Shigeru battled with words with Gero, the more beautiful Gero found the youth to be.

"I just want to help her to walk again."

"I told you, it's impossible!"

"Do you know… Doctor Koji?"

"Yes…yes…" muttered Miki. "He's my physician."

"He recommended you to me, Miki. I am Doctor Gero."

Miki stared into his cold blue eyes and slowly shook his hand.

Uneasiness washed over her, but she reminded herself that she told Dr. Koji everything about herself. Even where she went on Friday afternoons.

Trust the doctor, she thought. He will fix your cursed legs.

Gero headed towards where her twin brother was standing. "My card, if you so desire…what's your name, boy?"

"Shigeru."

"Believe me, I can make your sister walk again." He smiled hopefully, yet somewhat flirtatiously, in the boy's direction. "Escort her to the address on the card, and I will take care of the rest."

Shigeru nodded in agreement. He didn't want to be his sister's valet anymore.

It was time something changed in the House of Flies.

"C'mon, Miki, dinner will be ready soon. Let's go."

He leaned his sister on his shoulder along with her clothes as he escorted her to the car.

[gero]

__

I've watched you change, I took you home

Set you on the glass, pulled off your wings, and then I laughed

And I watched a change in you; now you feel alive, now you feel so alive…

After dinner, Shigeru decided to take Miki to the address on Dr. Gero's card. It was within walking distance of the House of Flies; however, Shigeru had to prepare Miki her wheelchair so she wouldn't get tired or injure herself.

"Come on, Miki. What's taking so long?"

"I have to pee before we go," she answered.

Shigeru waited.

When Miki was done with her business, Shigeru walked her out to the front yard where her wheelchair was waiting. He calmly sat her down in it, and started pushing her towards Gero's place.

"Brother…I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That I might die."

"It's just an operation, that's all. You've had plenty. It's not going to be any different than any of the others."

"I…I guess so."

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the address on the doctor's card.

Shigeru rang the doorbell.

Gero's hand quickly opened the door and held Shigeru in a one-handed chokehold.

"SHIGERU!" Miki screamed.

"I'm going to have a bit of fun with you, boy, before I get down to business." Gero cackled.

He threw Shigeru on an ice-cold metal table, pinned him down, and ripped off his shirt. Shigeru screamed, but it made the doctor all the more excited to sense the boy's fear.

"Such a beautiful body… so perfect for my purposes."

Gero pinned him down harder and tore off his jeans and underwear. Then Shigeru felt the old man thrusting into his ass, his cold hands traversing over his chest. He tried to escape, but the harder he tried, the harder the old man butt-raped him.

"What do you want?" Shigeru screamed.

"You are a beautiful prototype, you know that? A beautiful prototype…"

"Prototype?"

"Yes, boy. Consent that you are but a prototype for the most powerful being on Earth. You and your sister, both prototypes. If you consent, I will stop 'pleasuring' you."

The old man, about to climax, dug into Shigeru's shoulders. "I consent, dammit, I consent!" yelled Shigeru.

"Good." Gero zipped up his fly and injected a potent antesthetic into the arm of a weary, beaten Shigeru.

[miki]

__

I've watched you change like you never had wings

I look at the cross I look away give you the lungs to blow me away…

Miki had heard the whole ordeal. Her brother screaming, Kami knew why. Gero talking in unintelligible words to him.

It had been five hours since she lad last seen her twin, and she was getting anxious.

Hesitantly, she rung the doorbell.

No answer.

She looked up and tried to count the stars to pass the time…one, two, three…

After half an hour of star-counting, she rung the doorbell again.

A boy, not unlike her brother, answered the door.

"Shigeru?"

"Who is Shigeru?" replied the youth.

Miki looked up into his face. He looked like her brother, except, in place of the warm black eyes she had known since childhood, were a pair of icy blue catlike ones.

"You are Shigeru."

"I am not Shigeru. I am jinzouningen."

Jinzouningen… Her brother? How?

Gero ran up behind the boy. "Join your brother, Miki," he screamed.

"NO!"

"You will walk again, like I had promised you."

"My humanity is more important than my ability to walk."

Just then, the youthful male cyborg that had been her brother punched her in the head and knocked her unconscious.

Gero lifted up her arm and delivered the antestetic.

Juunanagou and Juuhachigou had just been let out of stasis for a test run.

"Your names?" inquired Dr. Gero.

"Jinzouningen Juunanagou," answered the boy.

"Jinzouningen Juuhachigou", answered the girl.

"Good, good. Your mission?"

"To destroy a creature known as Son Gokou."

"Your relationship to one another?"

"Twins."

Juunanagou smiled evilly and attacked the doctor.

Gero couldn't stand his insolence; therefore, he deactivated both of his creations and put them back into stasis, for when it would be useful.

Thanks to good old human kindness, thought Gero, the Red Ribbon Army would live on.

~*end*~

__

notes

Mosuka comes from the Spanish word "mosca", meaning "fly". 

The reason I had Gero rape Shigeru is to show how sadistic he was. Rape is not about sex; it is about control.

This is a song fic, if you couldn't tell. It's based on "Change (in the house of flies)" by Deftones.

Any more questions?

My e-mail is:

LadyRivka_4ever@juunanagou.zzn.com

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089yviR='us';yfiEA(0);geovisit();


End file.
